El Sello
by LilandraBlack
Summary: Ella no quería cambiar, él nunca pensó que ella podía ser diferente. ¿Qué pasa si el sello que la ata se libera? -Granger!- gritó con autoridad y ella giró la cabeza... -Tanta maldad, soberbia, linaje puro, todo en ti me fascina- un Dramione muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas!!! Las ideas no dejan de surgir y ahora que tengo más tiempo libre pues no dejo de escribir :P Este es otro Dramione por supuesto y espero que les guste y claro que sean pacientes con las actualizaciones (^///^). Todo es de J.K. Rowling, menos las disparatadas ideas, esas son solo mías…. A leer!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Estaba cansada, pero además de estar ridículamente cansada, estaba enferma y el molesto ruido que mis compañeros de casa están haciendo no me ayudaba a mejorar. Por eso es que estoy aquí, caminando por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo aparente, con deseos de encontrar paz y tranquilidad. Ni siquiera mi cabello quiere cooperar conmigo el día de hoy._

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello estaba particularmente enmarañado esa mañana de otoño y no estaba al 100% de su capacidad mental, eso era mucho decir si nos referimos a Hermione Jane Granger.

_Tal vez si me dirijo a la biblioteca puedo encontrar calma, sé que pocos la frecuentan, sentarme en la parte cercana a la sección prohibida y descansar sin pensar en nada._

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger- la señora Pince la miró con el rostro fruncido empeorando su aspecto de buitre mal alimentado, su nariz ganchuda se arrugó al inspeccionar a la joven que tenía en frente -¿Se siente bien?-

Hermione parpadeó lentamente y asintió sabiendo que no reuniría las fuerzas suficientes para contestarle. Había rehuido el tener que ir a la enfermería, no es que Madame Pomfrey le molestara pero no se sentía atraída a la idea de ir a pasarse un par de horas mirando sábanas y cortinas blancas. Caminó hasta llegar a una mesa que justo daba a la entrada del pasillo de la sección prohibida y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las dos sillas ahí colocadas.

_¡Merlín!, que dolor de cabeza tengo. No sé cómo voy a poder soportarlo, creo que debo replantarme mi visita a la enfermería._

Draco Malfoy entró a la biblioteca, la señora Pince enarcó una ceja al verle, el chico la ignoró y entró en silencio al recinto sagrado de aquella señora. Se detuvo un segundo para obtener una mejor vista del panorama, su cita de la semana, una Ravenclaw de 5to año, se suponía que se encontraría allí con la excusa de estudiar pociones para luego pasar a la sección prohibida y darle a la chica una "tutoría" un poco más privada.

Pasó su vista rápidamente por el lugar, no encontró a la chica en cuestión allí, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a la castaña en ese lugar sin un solo libro que la acompañara, o sin uno de sus amigos a su lado y para aumentar aún más su placer la chica se veía en muy mal estado, tenía la cabeza recargada en sus brazos sobre la mesa, estaba muy pálida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba la idea de que tenía fiebre.

_Ya que mi cita se tarda un poco me divertiré un rato a costa de la sangresucia._ Con una sonrisa ladeada se acercó a Hermione y se sentó en la silla de frente, ella ni siquiera notó que alguien se sentó en su mesa. Sin abrir los ojos se retiró un par de mechones del rostro y siguió en su misma posición.

El rubio tenía ganas de gritarle al oído para que se llevara el susto de su vida, pero decidió alterarla de otra forma.

-Granger, no sabía que eras de las que iban a la biblioteca a dormir- su voz seseante llenó los oídos de la leona y abrió los ojos rápidamente, se enderezó en el asiento y le miró con una mezcla de espanto y enojo.

-Piérdete Malfoy- dijo con voz ronca y lastimera, ocasionando el resultado contrario a lo que se proponía al decirle que se marchara.

-No creo que me marche, se está muy cómodo aquí- se pasó la mano por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco y mirándola con una expresión arrogante digna de su apellido. Hermione se sentía tan enferma que ni siquiera se percató de los gestos del Slytherin, él pareció notarlo porque frunció el ceño por la falta de espíritu de la castaña.

-Perfecto- dijo respirando con dificultad, empezaba a sentirse mareada- yo me voy entonces- se puso de pie, levantó la cabeza con dignidad y avanzó unos pasos antes de tambalearse un poco. Respiró profundamente y salió de la biblioteca como pudo.

Draco la vio salir intrigado por la falta de ánimo de la chica, debía de estar realmente enferma si no le había dado pelea alguna. _Así no es divertido,_ pensó cruzándose de brazos, pero su aburrimiento no duró mucho. Unas manos le taparon los ojos, un perfume seductor le envolvía, él sonrió, tomó una de las manos y miró hacia atrás.

-Hola preciosa- le dijo a la chica rubia de bonitos senos y curvas pronunciadas que llevaba la insignia de prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

No tenía ganas de regresar a la sala común y aunque por lo regular hubiera hecho marchar a Malfoy, no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para discutir en plena biblioteca. Decidió seguir caminando hasta encontrar alguna aula vacía, o un rinconcito donde nadie la molestara y viceversa. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar y apenas hace unos días estaba en perfectas condiciones.

_No volveré a visitar a la tía Morgana nunca más._ Su tía vivía cerca de una comunidad de magos, aunque ésta siendo muggle al fin y al cabo, no tenía idea de que existieran si quiera. Pero la única razón de Hermione de ir a prestarle una visita era encontrarse con aquellos magos y brujas del lugar, sólo pasó tres días gracias a un permiso del colegio, pero al regresar se empezó a sentir cada vez más cansada y con dolores de cabeza frecuentes.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que había alguien delante de ella hasta que chocó y se recargó de la pared de su derecha para no caer.

-Disculpe- dijo casi en un murmullo- no me fijé por donde iba- terminó de decir sin levantar la vista y llevándose la mano a la cabeza por una fuerte punzada que le dio en ese preciso instante.

-Vaya, vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí, la sangresucia ahora se dedica a esparcir su mugre por los pasillos del castillo-

-Zabini- frunció el ceño –piérdete- trató de decir de forma amenazante, pero apenas se escuchó como una leve petición.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué?- dijo con tono burlón mientras miraba el deplorable estado de la Gryffindor. Realmente ella no tenía deseos o ánimos de pelear con él, si bien había pasado de largo a Malfoy, también ignoraría a Zabini. Así que alejándose de la pared caminó para dejarle atrás, pero no bien pudo avanzar un poco cuando sintió que un fuerte brazo la halaba del cuello y la pegaba en contra de la pared.

-A mí nadie me ignora, maldita sangresucia- le dijo peligrosamente al oído. Hermione trataba de respirar como mejor podía, tenía sus manos alrededor de la mano del Slytherin pero no logró que él disminuyera la presión en su cuello.

-Oh, ¿te estoy haciendo daño?- el tono de voz era de inocencia fingida y le miró con maldad y al mismo tiempo con lujuria, de tal forma que ella sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda al sentir el aura que Zabini despedía en ese momento. No podía contestar, el sudor caía por su frente y la fiebre empezaba a empeorar.

-Una oportunidad como esta no puedo perderla- y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en sus labios, levantó su otra mano y la cerró, ella no entendió hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en cien tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Las cosas se salieron un poco de control en la sección prohibida, así que Draco decidió llevar a su cita a un lugar más cómodo para terminar lo que empezaron. Solo algunos privilegiados de su casa conocían la contraseña para acceder a un salón especial, es cierto que no tenía nada que ver con la sala de los menesteres, pero sí se podía estar cómodo allí. El príncipe de Slytherin llevaba a todas sus conquistas a ese lugar, una buena cama con dosel, champaña cara y unos pétalos de rosa para darle el toque final.

-Tapate los oídos como niña buena Susan- así lo hizo la chica, claro que él no se confiaba, así que lanzó un hechizo sin palabras para dejarla momentáneamente sorda. Pronunció las palabras que hicieron que la pared que tenían en frente se disipara. El rubio deshizo el hechizo y le indicó que entrara.

-Está muy oscuro aquí- dijo tímidamente y él no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-Si tanto te asusta- y aplaudió dos veces. Al instante la sala se iluminó, instintivamente ambos miraron a la cama. Susan se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar del susto y Malfoy no pudo esconder su sorpresa y abrió bien los ojos.

Frente a ellos estaba Hermione Granger, con brazos y piernas atados a la cama, vistiendo lo que parecía un vestido de estilo griego que le quedaba como una segunda piel. La chica o estaba durmiendo o inconsciente, lo que sí es que estaba sudando y su semblante no se veía mejor a como la había dejado en la biblioteca, además de tener un pequeño moretón cerca de la frente que antes no estaba.

-Hola Draco, no sabía que usarías la sala el día de hoy, de saberlo hubiera buscado otro lugar-

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Blaise?- dijo con calma, mirando los movimientos de su amigo con precaución que se dirigía hacia la castaña.

-¿Qué crees que se supone que haré? Pienso divertirme con la sangresucia un rato, hace tiempo que la vengo observando, su cuerpo es toda una tentación amigo, así que he aprovechado que hoy parecía no tener las fuerzas para plantarme batalla y la he traído hasta aquí- y sonrió perversamente.

-La golpeaste- ninguna emoción bañaba sus palabras, pero un brillo extraño se asomó a sus ojos. –Susan es mejor que olvides esto y regreses a tu habitación- La chica iba a protestar pero recibió un obliviate seguido de un imperius que le hizo olvidar lo que pasó ese día y regresar a su sala común.

-¿Me vas a acompañar? De seguro esta impura podrá aguantarnos a los dos- por lo regular Draco no se metía en los asuntos de sus compañeros de casa, pero lo que Zabini estaba haciendo le molestaba, no porque fuera Hermione, Merlín sabía que eso era lo que menos le interesaba, sino porque él no era de los que golpeaba mujeres para sentirse mejor o llevarlas a la cama.

-Creo que no es buena idea que hagas esto Blaise-

-¿A no?- y enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

_¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada, siento que estoy flotando, ¿acaso es un sueño? No, es imposible. Sé que estaba caminando hasta que me encontré con el muy maldito de Zabini, pero ¿dónde estoy ahora? ¿Qué es ese sonido?_

Estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, a lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido seco, como de una gota de agua al caer, llegó a preguntarse si aquel lugar tendría pies o cabeza, ya que sus pies no sintieron nada sólido en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Algo llamó su atención, una pequeña luz a lo lejos, como si una farola estuviera allí. Sin saber cómo, de repente estaba bajo esa luz, llevada tan rápido que no notó el cambio.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba, se sentía desprotegida y se abrazó a sí misma, luego de la oscuridad salió una figura de su misma altura. Hermione gritó por la sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Por qué te asustas?- una voz, su voz, había salido del objeto de su espanto. Era ella, tenía justo en sus narices a una chica casi idéntica a ella. Su cabello era del mismo color pero en vez de la maraña de pelo que Hermione solía tener, esta llevaba el pelo lacio hasta debajo de la nalga, sus ojos también eran almendrados de color miel pero su mirada era más determinada y carente del cariño que la caracterizaba a ella, de no ser por esos detalles era como verse al espejo.

-¿Quién eres?- logró articular la leona, tratando de recomponerse un poco.

-Soy tú- y le sonrió, una sonrisa que le envió a la chica un escalofrío a través de la espina dorsal –déjame ayudarte, estás en problemas, ¿no?- y le extendió una mano.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Dentro de nosotras, no me temas Hermione, tu y yo somos la misma, solo quiero ayudarte-

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes? Por Merlín que estoy hablando con una copia de mí, en un lugar que no conozco- estaba alterada y llena de terror. La chica siguió sonriendo y movió su otra mano por encima de su cabeza a la izquierda de Hermione, apareció frente a ella algo parecido a una imagen gigante, donde podía ver a Malfoy discutiendo algo con Zabini y ella atada a una cama aparentemente inconsciente y con una ropa que no le pertenecía.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué quieren hacerme?- unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Toma mi mano, yo te ayudo- la miró un segundo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero lentamente fue extendiendo su mano hasta que estrechó la mano de su copia.

-Puedes llamarme Omhereni- y sonrió de lado antes de que todo el lugar se viera iluminado por una intensa luz.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡Blaise déjate de idioteces!- estalló el rubio- de lograr hacer lo que quieres, ¿crees que se quedará todo así? De la única manera de librarte del castigo sería matando a Granger y no creo que quieras acabar en Azkaban por el resto de tus días, o peor aún que te sentenciaran al beso del dementor-

-Draco, Draco, Draco- dijo moviendo la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio- si tú no dices nada, nadie lo sabrá- él no podía creer que la persona que tenía al frente fuera el mismo Blaise que conoció al entrar a Hogwarts. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar medidas drásticas, un leve temblor sacudió la sala, un aura pesada los envolvió dificultándoles la respiración.

Las sogas que sujetaban a la castaña se rompieron y con asombro la vieron levitar hasta quedar de pie en el aire. La cara de Zabini demostraba el horror que le embargaba en ese momento, pero Draco más que miedo, estaba sintiendo una curiosidad sofocante por saber qué estaba pasando. Delante de sus ojos estaba viendo cómo el ratón de biblioteca estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis. Su cabello creció hasta por debajo de sus nalgas y ahora estaba lacio, se movía al compás de un viento inexistente, sus labios estaban tan rojos que parecía que estaba maquillada.

Descendió lentamente, la habitación había dejado de temblar y abrió los ojos. Draco se sorprendió al ver la inexpresividad de los mismos, sus ojos estaban delineados con negro lo cual resaltaba sus ojos miel, ella lo miró primero y luego al pelinegro. Levantó una mano señalándolo. El grito de Zabini pudo haberle erizado la piel a cualquiera, una fuerza invisible lo empujó a la pared y lo hizo levitar aún pegado a ella. El chico parecía retorcerse de dolor y se estaba poniendo de un color morado muy peligroso, al ver que empezaba a salir espuma de su boca supo que si no hacia algo iba a morir.

-Granger- La chica no respondió, sonreía maléficamente mientras le imprimía todo ese dolor al muchacho.

-¡Granger!- gritó con autoridad y ella giró la cabeza, aún sin bajar su brazo, para mirarle y enarcó una ceja – Sé que Blaise es un completo idiota, pero si lo matas acabarás en Azkaban y te pudrirás en esa cárcel, serás una de las brujas más buscadas del mundo mágico-

Ella cambió su mirada entre el rubio y el pelinegro varias veces hasta que bajó su brazo, Zabini cayó y quedó inconsciente al instante.

-Supongo que a Hermione no le agradaría que la persiguieran todo el tiempo- dijo la castaña mientras se encogía de hombros. Draco no se atrevió a acercarse a su amigo, no porque no quisiera, más bien era que no podía, estaba paralizado por la impresión y también confundido. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, se detuvo cuando estuvo de frente.

-Que gusto verte en persona Draco Malfoy- dijo con voz sedosa, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle –Tanta maldad, soberbia, linaje puro, todo en ti me fascina- le besó el cuello para luego mirarle –No te imaginas lo molesto que era tener que verte a través de Hermione-

El rubio no entendía absolutamente nada, tenía a Granger colgada de su cuello, hablándole muy insinuadoramente, refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona y por si fuera poco con una fuerza mágica que jamás había visto en los magos de su edad, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? No puedo seguir analizando aquello ya que sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de ella. _Merlín que bien besa, siempre pensé que era una mojigata._ Se sorprendió cuando ella empezó a quitarle la ropa, no entendía qué estaba pasando pero su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias de la castaña. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y a tocarla por encima de la ropa, ella dejaba escapar gemidos de placer.

Se detuvo y miró seductoramente a Draco, se alejó un poco para empezar a desvestirse, bajó primero una manga con parsimonia para luego pasar a la otra. La chica, sin embargo, se detuvo y cayó en sus rodillas llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-¡Todavía no!- gritó y se contraía más por el dolor, delante de sus ojos la castaña volvía a transformarse en lo mismo de antes, la chica de pelo enmarañado yacía inconsciente en el piso. El Slytherin miraba la escena, Zabini por una parte estaba medio muerto, la sala estaba descompuesta y ella a sus pies.

Antes de querer resolver todas sus preguntas debía actuar rápido, y en su agenda estaba llevar a ambos a la enfermería con una excusa y cuando estuvieran bien hacer que la sangresucia le explicara qué diablos había sucedido.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-No pensé que durara tan poco-

-¿Decías Albus?-

-Nada Minerva. Disculpa, ¿qué decías?- La profesora continuó resumiendo la información que Lupin había recopilado sobre los hombres lobo, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba pensando qué haría ahora con la situación de cierta castaña.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ^_^ Que personalidad la de Hermione, no? :P y quién será esa tal Omhereni, además de por qué el director siempre parece saberlo todo. Anyway, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y todas!!!! En primer lugar quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado. Me dan muchos ánimos!! También estoy muy contenta por todos aquellos que me están leyendo o me agregan a favoritos o de una forma u otra, están siguiendo la historia. Por ustedes es que esto vale la pena.**

**Ya saben, sólo la idea es mía, lo demás es de nuestra queridísima J.K. Rowling. Ahora a leer!!! (^///^)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz que reinaba en ese lugar tan familiar. Después del segundo año era una visión que reconocería donde fuera. Las blancas cortinas de le enfermería ocultaban la presencia de dos personas, por las siluetas pudo adivinar que se trataba de madame Pomfrey y del director.

-Entonces él los trajo hasta aquí-

-Así es Albus, pero cuando le cuestioné qué había sucedido me ignoró y se marchó-

A Hermione le hubiera encantado seguir escuchando, pero un horrible dolor de cabeza la hizo gemir, provocando que ellos se callaran y la enfermera corriera la cortina. Ella se fijó instantáneamente en el anciano que la miraba con mucha preocupación mezclada con tristeza.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita Granger?- le dijo Pomfrey y le sonrió aliviada. La chica no articuló palabra y apenas asintió en señal de que se encontraba bien.

-Iré por tu medicina, no me tardaré mucho- el director tomó asiento justo al lado de la castaña y la miró por unos segundos. Ella se sentía analizada con tal grado de concentración que sintió un escalofrío recorrerla completa.

-Disculpe señorita Granger, no quise ser descortés-

-No se preocupe director- dijo con la garganta un poco seca, se movió hasta quedar sentada en la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabe qué le ocurrió señorita Granger?- _Cierto, ¿qué hago aquí? Sé que estaba enferma y me fui a la biblioteca. ¡Ah! También me encontré a Malfoy en ese lugar, luego me fui para encontrarme con el idiota de Zabini, pero, pero, él me golpeó._ En este punto de sus pensamientos la chica abrió los ojos con terror y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. _¿Qué pasó luego? Estaba en un lugar extraño, no había nada ni nadie, todo era tan oscuro. Pero después apareció una luz y luego esa chica._

Hermione gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, un fuerte dolor la atacó, cerró los ojos y vio la imagen de la chica de aquel extraño lugar. _Hola Hermione, ¿me extrañaste?_ Escuchó en su cabeza. Un zarandeo en su hombro la obligó a abrir los ojos, estos llenos de lágrimas. Dumbledore la miraba tratando de contagiarle seguridad.

-Hermione- dijo suavemente- cuéntame todo lo que pasó, con lujo de detalle. Ella asintió levemente y se dispuso a contarle al director todo lo que ella podía recordar de lo que había sucedido.

-Y no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, realmente no sé nada desde que le di la mano a esa chica-

-Ya veo- dijo el anciano mientras se frotaba la barba.

-Este, ¿señor?-

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?-

-¿Qué sucedió con Zabini?-

-Mírelo por usted misma- Dumbledore se puso de pie y corrió la cortina continua a la suya, la castaña se horrorizó al ver al chico completamente vendado y con cortes en la cara, estaba muy mal.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?, ¿He sido yo?- dijo al borde del llanto.

-No se preocupe, ya habrá tiempo para discutir todas las cosas-

-Está bien- y apretó sus manos, moviéndolas de forma nerviosa- señor otra cosa, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí?-

-Pensé que lo deduciría, fue el joven Malfoy- antes de que pudiera decir nada la enfermera llegó con una poción color verde oscuro que no tenía buen aspecto, pero sabía que tendría que beberla de todas formas.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Que gusto me da que pudo venir tan rápido señor Malfoy- el chico apenas se limitó a mirar al director, miró el despacho con desconfianza y se sentó luego de que el anciano le indicara hacerlo.

-Creo que sabe por qué lo he mandado a llamar-

-Realmente no tengo idea- mintió descaradamente, pero prefería jugar al despistado por unos momentos. Dumbledore sonrió y se acomodó los anteojos de medialuna.

-Tengo entendido que usted llevó al señor Zabini y a la señorita Granger a la enfermería-

-Así es- dijo tratando de parecer imperturbable, pero la verdad estaba muy nervioso de estar allí, siendo interrogado por algo que no entendía a cabalidad.

-Quisiera, por favor, que me relatara los sucesos exactamente pasaron- silencio, Malfoy no sabía si debía de decir algo, además de todas las implicaciones, es posible que expulsaran a su amigo por tratar de violar a una estudiante. También podían expulsar a Granger, aunque eso poco le importaba, por tratar de matar a Zabini, pero a decir verdad fue en defensa propia.

-Por favor señor Malfoy, la vida de la señorita Granger depende de ello- el rubio abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido, mientras observaba la seriedad con la que el director le miraba. Aunque iba contra su naturaleza, el Slytherin decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

-Supongo que un poco de honestidad no va a matarme- dijo sarcásticamente, mas el director sonrió y esperó a que el joven que tenía en frente empezara su relato. Luego de unos quince minutos terminó.

-Entonces dice que le escuchó-

-No puedo decir que al cien por ciento pero cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Zabini le hablé y lo soltó-

-Interesante- _Granger estuvo a punto de matar a alguien y lo único que pude decir es interesante. ¿En qué mundo estamos? – ¿_Y el aspecto de la señorita Granger cambió mucho?-

-Un poco sí, a decir verdad- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado, que su sangre fría pudo esconder al instante, pero no tan rápido como para que Dumbledore no lo notara.

-¿Cómo se veía?- indagó el anciano.

-Su cabello era mucho más largo y lacio, en esencia era la misma persona, pero esta se veía, se veía más-

-Más oscura- terminó el director y el chico asintió, en definitiva esa palabra la definía completamente, oscura.

-Muchas gracias señor Malfoy, quisiera que volviera mañana por aquí después del almuerzo si no tiene ningún inconveniente-

-Por supuesto director-

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Hola chicos- dijo la castaña tras entrar a la sala común, Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron hasta ella.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Madame Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar a verte, dijo que necesitabas descanso. Ya te hemos dicho que no puedes presionarte de esa manera, ya sabíamos que tanto estudio te iba a afectar-

La chica sonrió levemente, esa fue la excusa que había puesto la enfermera, un colapso mental por estudio excesivo – Lo sé chicos, tomaré más descansos, pero ya estoy como nueva- dijo siguiéndoles la corriente, sus ojos estaban tristes y no se veía para nada recuperada.

-¿Segura Herms? Porque no te ves muy bien que digamos- Ron puso su mano en la frente de ella y la retiró un poco avergonzado, pues hizo esto último por reflejo.

-Sí, estoy segura-

-Entonces, ¿vamos al gran comedor?- preguntó Harry no muy convencido de la salud de su mejor amiga.

-Vayan ustedes, yo ya comí algo antes de venir, estoy un poco cansada aún y quiero acostarme- los chicos iban a protestar pero ella levantó una mano en señal de que guardaran silencio- y sí estoy completamente segura- ellos se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la sala común.

Hermione por su parte decidió retirarse a su habitación, es cierto que la enfermera le dijo que tenía que bajar el ritmo de los estudios un poco. Aunque en el 6to año no había exámenes especiales, ella sentía que igual tenía que estudiar mucho y más si el año siguiente se realizarían los EXTASIS.

Luego de cambiarse por un pijama cómodo y correr las cortinas se fue a dormir, gracias a Merlín que Lavender y Pavarti estaban en el comedor, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era gente a su alrededor chillando.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Draco, cariño, vamos a divertirnos esta noche-

-No estoy de humor Pansy- la chica frunció el ceño un momento para luego relajarse y sonreírle con lascivia. Se sentó a su lado en uno de los sillones de la sala común y comenzó a subir su mano por la entrepierna del chico. Sin embargo, él tomó su mano con brusquedad y la apartó de él.

-Te dije Parkinson que no estoy de humor- siseó peligrosamente, la aludida puso cara de ofendida y se fue de allí sin decir otra palabra. Malfoy estaba muy preocupado como para dedicar sus energías a acostarse con Pansy. Los acontecimientos de ese día le preocupaban. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Granger? ¿De dónde sacó ese poder? Y ¿Por qué el director parecía tan preocupado en saber cada mínimo detalle de lo que ocurrió?

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, apenas había una que otra persona allí, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Ya mañana averiguaría más cuando volviera al despacho del director. Tenía preguntas e iban a ser contestadas.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Hermione se removía incómoda entre sueños, pequeños haces de luz color ámbar salían de su cuerpo, luego unos haces de color rojo oscuro empezaron a salir, parecía que se peleaban entre sí hasta que sólo quedaron las de color rojo. La luz la envolvió completamente, moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa, para luego desaparecer.

Cuando todo estaba calmado, sin embargo, la que estaba allí no era Hermione, su cabello lacio sumamente largo, sus labios tan rojos y esa aura oscura que la rodeaba, era Omhereni. Levitó hasta que sus pies se colocaron en el suelo con una gracia y delicadeza exquisita, se dirigió al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver lo que tenía puesto. Un conjunto en algodón que la cubría completa y dibujos de oso.

-Será que esta chica no tiene gusto- dijo para sí misma y moviendo su mano la ropa cambió al instante por un babydoll negro translucido que dejaba ver su lencería de encaje negro –Ahora sí esto es digno de mi persona- y sonrió con gusto al espejo. Se fijó en la habitación y vio a dos chicas acostadas allí, pasó de ellas y bajó a la sala común.

No había nadie allí y el fuego de la chimenea estaba casi extinto, salió por el retrato rumbo a la habitación de cierto rubio. Los pasillos de Hogwarts a esas horas podían llegar a ser muy aterradores, pero ella se sentía a gusto en esa atmósfera. Podía apreciar al ir y venir de los fantasmas, también vio a Peeves pero este al verla se fue espantado. En definitiva era delicioso el estar afuera.

Después de mucho andar llegó hasta la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, seguir la esencia de Malfoy no era nada difícil para ella, después de todo era un aura inconfundible, el príncipe de Slytherin era único.

Miró por unos segundos la entrada, la cual se abrió a su paso. Ella sonrió son suficiencia, hasta los cuadros podían entender la maldad que corría por sus venas. Le gustó lo que vio, la sala común de Slytherin era más de su gusto que la de Gryffindor, tantos colores brillantes le molestaban, pero esa oscuridad y elegancia que tenían las serpientes le fascinaba.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos, percibió que en las primeras habitaciones estaban habían 4 personas, luego de caminar hasta llegar casi al final algunas solo tenían a un ocupante en ellas, se detuvo hasta la que estaba al final. Allí dentro en definitiva estaba Malfoy.

Con un simple movimiento de mano se abrió la puerta y ella entró, observó al chico que estaba acostado en una amplia cama, se acercó hasta que fue capaz de tocar las sábanas, eran de seda, él tenía puesto un pantalón de seda negro y no llevaba camisa, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y algunos mechones le caían en el rostro.

Ella sonrió con lujuria y subió a la cama lentamente, como si fuera una felina, subió su mano lentamente por una pierna de él para luego llegar a su pecho, cuando iba a tocar su rostro una mano la detuvo, se miraron por unos segundos. Al parecer al principio él no la reconocía pero luego se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- dijo con tono frío, que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Tenía en su cama nada más y nada menos que a la come-libros de Gryffindor, y por si fuera poco estaba vestida con una ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Se veía seductora y peligrosa. Al observarla bien pudo notar que tenía rasgos distintos, los mismos que cuando atacó a Zabini.

-No menciones a esa chiquilla, ella está durmiendo plácidamente, por eso decidí darte una visita- dijo cerca de su oído, provocándole una descarga eléctrica. Malfoy se acomodó hasta quedar sentado en su cama, por su parte Omhereni se sentó en las piernas de él, quedando en una posición muy erótica.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-Draco- dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- te dije antes que me fascinas, eres el único por aquí que tiene lo que se necesita, tu maldad me cautiva cariño- y sin dejarle hablar aprisionó sus labios con los suyos.

El Slytherin no salía de su sorpresa, esa chica que lo besaba nada tenía que ver con la _come-libros-soy-la-estudiante-perfecta-de-Gryffindor_ Granger, en cada mordisco, beso y caricia le imprimía una pasión tal que lo arrastró en poco tiempo. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, la agarró por el pelo para halar su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a mordisquear su cuello. La chica gemía mientras cruzó las piernas detrás de la espalda del rubio, este la obligó a acostarse en la cama, quedando él arriba. Siguieron besándose y poco a poco él bajó su mano hasta llegar a sus bragas.

-Cuidado cariño, este cuerpo es virgen- el sólo hecho de saberlo le llenó de satisfacción, que Granger perdiera la virginidad con su peor enemigo del colegio, en sus manos, era perfecto. Sonrió del lado y ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Pero antes de que pudiera, seguir los haces de luces rojos y ámbar aparecieron nuevamente. Draco se alejó al instante, mientras Omhereni se miraba las manos con rabia.

-¡Otra vez no! ¡Maldita Hermione!- por segunda vez, Malfoy observó cómo se transformaba en la chica de pelo rizado y facciones más sencillas, frente a él volvía a aparecer la Hermione Granger que él conocía. La chica parpadeó varias veces, cuando pudo enfocar la vista en él estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No te atrevas a gritar, no fui yo quien se escabulló fuera de su sala común para entrar a una habitación que no le corresponde. Estás en Slytherin Granger y será mejor que tengas una buena explicación- Ella lo miraba sumamente confundida, se miró y vio la poca tela que la cubría, ella no tenía ropa de ese tipo.

– Te voy a soltar, sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no intentar gritar, después de todo no querrías que los demás supieran que la perfecta prefecta se metió en la cama de Draco Malfoy- y retiró su mano lentamente. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, se sentía muy avergonzada, pero no podía recordar cómo ni por qué estaba allí.

-Malfoy- dijo dudosa- ¿qué hago aquí?- él la miró incrédulo y enarcó una ceja.

-Eso dímelo tú Granger, entraste a mi habitación y prácticamente me saltaste encima- la castaña se sonrojo violentamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Yo-yo ja-jamás haría algo como eso- estaba nerviosa y por lo que veía lo que él decía muy bien pudo haber sido cierto.

-Eres muy extraña, sal de mi habitación Granger y piérdete- gruñó sumamente molesto. Ya pasaba por segunda vez que no pudo terminar lo que había iniciado.

-Pe-pe-pero no sé la salida y si alguien de tu casa me ve estoy muerta- dijo angustiadísima.

-¿Y qué parte de eso es mi problema Granger?-

-¡Perfecto!- Hermione le pegó una cachetada para luego ponerse de pie rápidamente y salir de allí sumamente molesta, dejando a un Draco Malfoy un tanto estupefacto, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Ella no supo cómo lo logró, y gracias a Merlín que no encontró a nadie en su camino, pero después de media hora estaba de nuevo en su habitación, luchando por conciliar el sueño, avergonzada y sintiéndose culpable.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Puntual como siempre joven Malfoy-

-Por supuesto- dijo y se sentó frente al director, este se puso a revisar unos documentos, se arregló las gafas y siguió en su tarea. Un silencio incómodo se formó allí, interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿para qué quería verme hoy?-

-Oh, aún esperamos a alguien más, creo que ya está al llegar, ah mire ya está aquí- la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró tímidamente.

-Buenas tardes profesor- se acercó a ellos por orden del anciano, se sonrojó un poco al ver a Malfoy y recordar la noche anterior, dirigió su atención de nuevo al director.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo director?-

-Siéntese señorita Granger, es algo que les concierne a ambos- y alternó su vista entre ellos dos. Hermione palideció, no podía ser que hayan descubierto su pequeña escapada inconsciente a las mazmorras, tomó asiento al lado del Slytherin y esperó a que Dumbledore hablara.

El anciano caminó hasta un baúl que estaba cerca de la jaula de su fénix, sacó algo envuelto en tela de color marrón, pequeño y lo dejó encima del escritorio, abrió el paquete y su contenido era un lindo collar en plata, de cordón grueso que tenía un cristal transparente en forma de gota de unos 3 o 4 centímetros. Junto a ese collar había un brazalete ancho también en plata, que tenía incrustado una gema igual al collar. Ambos objetos empezaron a iluminarse, antes de poder notar o hacer algo, Hermione tenía el collar puesto, fue tan rápido que tuvo que sostenerse de su silla, mientras que Malfoy tenía en su mano derecha aquel brazalete.

La gema del collar cambió, su color ahora era un verde esmeralda intenso, y dentro podía ver la forma de una serpiente, mientras que el brazalete ahora era rojo carmesí y dentro tenía la forma de un león. Malfoy intentó quitarse aquello pero le era imposible, mientras más intentaba hacerlo más se ajustaba.

-Lo siento, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse- dijo el director y ambos chicos le miraron sin entender, inundados como muchas incógnitas. –Señorita Granger, usted está pasando por un problema muy serio y necesita ayuda, y no hay nadie mejor en el castillo que pueda ayudarla que el joven Malfoy-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono y se miraron con horror y asco.

-Pero director, ¿qué es lo que me está pasando y por qué Malfoy tiene, tiene…?-

-¿Por qué tengo yo que ayudarla?- terminó Malfoy bastante enfadado.

-Señorita Granger, aunque no soy un erudito en lo que respecta a lo que le pasa, una de las razones por la que usted entró a Hogwarts, además de tener aptitudes excelentes para la magia, es por la marca que tiene en su omoplato derecho, el de la estrella de seis picos rodeada por un círculo y una luna menguante a la derecha, tocando la punta superior e inferior de la estrella-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, cómo sabía el director de esa marca de nacimiento y qué tenía que ver con su estadía en el colegio. Para este momento Malfoy estaba bastante interesado en lo que relataba el anciano, al parecer la sabelotodo era una caja de sorpresas y él aprovecharía lo que sea.

-Señor Malfoy, ese brazalete lo convierte en el cuidador de la señorita Granger, mientras que la cadena la convierte en su protegida, los objetos crean un vínculo entre ustedes, le avisará si ella está en peligro-

-Podría decirme en qué momento accedí a ser el niñero de Granger- dijo molesto pero tratando de contenerse.

-Usted mismo me dijo que cuando esa chica estuvo a punto de matar a Zabini le habló y ella le escuchó- el rubio asintió- por esa misma razón, al parecer ella ha elegido con quién quiere estar-

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Malfoy enarcando una ceja.

-Ya Peeves me contó la excursión de cierta persona a las mazmorras- Tanto Hermione como Draco se sonrojaron, el viejo sonrió- Ese brazalete aumenta su poder sobre ella para controlarla en caso de que se salga de control y también para que escuche a la señorita Granger cuando ella le necesite-

-Director- interrumpió Hermione- aún no aclara qué me está pasando y qué significa la marca que tengo en la espalda- Dumbledore suspiró y la miró con ternura.

-Es un sello, mantenía a su álter ego escondido, parece ser que por tanto esfuerzo mental y físico por todos los acontecimientos del mundo mágico que usted ha sufrido, se ha debilitado, dejándola libre- dijo reservándose algunas cosas que creía no era necesarias decirlas en el momento.

-Omhereni- dijo la castaña casi en un susurro y mirando su falda la cual arrugaba con sus manos.

-Así es, ya les he escrito a sus padres, vendrán mañana ya que necesitan decirle algo respecto a lo que sucede- ella la miró confundida.

-Hay cosas que no me corresponden decirle, señorita Granger, sea paciente- dicho esto los hizo salir de su despacho, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un punto donde tenían que dividirse, se miraron, él con odio, ella confundida y cada quien regresó a su respectiva sala común.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ufff! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué está pasando con nuestra Herms y qué le tienen que decir sus padres? ¿De qué va esa marca de nacimiento y qué pinta el director realmente en todo esto? Entérense sólo por aquí en fanfiction… Besos!!! ^_^**


End file.
